


Vagaries Of The Young

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-30
Updated: 2008-03-30
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Ducky finds Abby moping.





	Vagaries Of The Young

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

"What's the matter, Abigail?"

"Hey, Duckman. Nothing."

He didn't believe her. 

He followed her gaze and saw Timothy dancing very closely with an unknown girl.

"Oh, Abby. Why don't you just tell Timothy how you feel?"

She frowned, but didn't deny anything. "I can't, Ducky."

"Why not?"

"It's complicated."

"How?"

She sighed. "It just is."

"Maybe I can help you uncomplicate it. I do have some experience of romance, old as I may be."

"You're not old, Duckman."

He chuckled. "Compared to you I am, my dear. Well?"

She sighed again. "He once told me he _really_ liked me."

"And?"

"And I freaked."

"And now?"

"Now, it's different."

"Then tell him."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just can't. I don't know how to, Ducky."

"Try telling him how you feel. Do you love him?"

She shrugged and glanced away. Then looked back at him and nodded. "I think so."

"Than tell him. Abigail, it's very simple. You just say 'Tim, I love you'."

"I wish it were that easy, Ducky." She kissed him on the cheek, stood up and walked away.

As he stared after her, Ducky decided he was old; too old to understand the vagaries of the young.


End file.
